Full Moon
by wolfangel182
Summary: Kouga's half sister is not all that she seems, but yet she is stuck traveling with none other than Sessomaru
1. Chapter 1

Kouga's POV

Kouga watched as the girl who was his sister paced back and forth.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kouga asked.

The bright green eyed, silver haired woman looked at Kouga. "Am I bothering you?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm watching you in your weird blue Chinese style dress with your dark blue knee high boots, pace back and forth, like your worried about something." Kouga yelled.

Her eyes looked hurt, "I'm just worried about how my tribe is doing, after all, and I am no longer welcome there, thanks to you."

Kouga looked down, "I'm sorry, Selene, about yelling at you."

Selene nodded at his apology, "It's ok, I already know your nervous about the news Ginta and Hakkaku are going to bring."

A few months ago, Kouga had stumbled upon the wolf tribe from China. He was shocked to find that the leader of the pack happened to be his younger half sister, who he thought was dead. After many hours with Selene, he asked her questions that she was not suppose to answer and in result she was no longer welcome in the Chinese Tribe.

"Kouga now you look like your lost in thought." Selene commented.

Kouga jolted out of the memories and yelled, "I am not!"

Selene snorted, "whatever."

"Every demon in the whole forest could probably hear you two argue!" Ginta commented as he came out from a bush, obviously hiding.

Hakkaku came out from behind him, "No kidding."

"Ginta, Hakkaku!" Selene jumped up and hugged them, "I'm glad you two are ok!"

"I'm glad someone appreciates us." Ginta said.

Kouga just snorted, he was trying to hold back his laughter.

Ginta reported, "Sesshomaru has asked for you and your sister to come to his castle for a meeting."

Hakkaku finished, "He felt as if we have too much land."

"Why that no good dog!" Kouga was enraged.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Selene asked.

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at Selene in surprise, they said in unison, "WHAT!!!"

"You don't know who Sesshomaru is!?!?" Hakkaku sputtered.

Selene shook her head, "No and I don't know why your making such a big deal about it."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked at themselves and sighed. They watched as Selene tried to keep up with Kouga.

"Sesshomaru, you will not gain any land!" Kouga yelled as he barged right into Sesshomaru's castle.

Sesshomaru looked at the wolf, "I don't want your land, where did you get that idea?"

Kouga looked dumb folded, "What, but you told Ginta and Hakkaku…."

A very tired Selene walked in and interrupted Kouga, "KOUGA, DO YOU EVEN HAVE THE DESENCY TO WAIT FOR YOUR OWN SISTER!!"

Kouga cringed at every word Selene yelled. Sesshomaru looked at the new wolf that just arrived at his castle. His face remained emotionless.

Selene's eyes flickered onto Sesshomaru, "Who is he?" She asked pointing.

Kouga answered, "He's is Sesshomaru."

Selene nodded, "Ok, then did you figure out why he wanted your land?"

Kouga sighed, "He says he doesn't."

After many hours of talking, Kouga finally understood that Naraku must have tricked Ginta and Hakkaku, but one question remained, why.

Kouga and Sesshomaru walked into a room to talk without Selene around. Selene watched Rin. Rin danced and twirled. Then she asked, "Will you play with me?" Selene smiled, "Why don't you go ask Jaken, I bet he'll play with you."

"Okay!" she runs off to Jaken's room, which was right next to hers, "Jaken! Jaken! Come play dollies with me!" "What?! Not again! I don't wanna play with your dolls!" he insists but he was already in Rin's room holding a doll in each hand, looking defeated and depressed. Selene watched them, trying not to laugh.

The door across the hall opened and Kouga and Sesshomaru walked out. Kouga walked into Rin's room. He was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Jaken and Rin playing dolls together, while Selene sat at the window looking out.

"Selene, you will be staying with Lord Sesshomaru." Kouga said. Selene jumped up, "Why! Is it because you want so badly to defeat Naraku that you feel as if I would not be of any help to you!" Kouga sighed, "No, You probably be there at the last battle against Naraku, but I feel as if I cannot protect you like Sesshomaru can, and I'm sure you'll be more happy with him, rather than trying to catch up with me or being left behind with Hakkaku and Ginta." Selene snorted, she was upset and Kouga could tell.

"Goodbye sister, I'm sure I'll see you soon."

"That's your room." Jaken said pointed, "But don't get too comfortable, we'll be leaving in a couple of days." "Where will we go?" Selene asked. "Where ever Lord Sesshomaru wants, which will probably lead to Naraku." Jaken replied. Selene nodded, "Ok, so now tell me, who is the Naraku everyone is talking about?" "WHAAA!!!!" Jaken's mouth hung open, "You mean you don't know who Naraku is!"

"Jaken, you can't blame the young wolf for not knowing." Sesshomaru said, not even looking towards Jaken or Selene. "Yes my lord!" Then Jaken left, leaving you and Sesshomaru alone. "Why did my brother leave me here?" Sesshomaru ignored your question and walked into his room. _'Great, I'm stuck with some guy who thinks he's all that.'_ Selene thought to herself.

Selene walked into her room she looked out her window. _'The moon is full tonight.'_ Sighing she fell asleep by the window.

-------------------Two Day's later------------------

Rin was excited to be moving again, _'She seems to like to travel'_ Selene walked to the right of Sesshomaru, only two paces behind. Rin started a conversation with Selene, "So you are a wolf demon?" "Yes." "Then why do you not have a tail?" "In my true demon form I do." "How are you related to that one wolf, ummmmm…Kouga?" "Why do you ask that?" "Because you two look nothing alike, I mean he is tall with brown hair, a tail and you're tall with silver hair, some interesting marking on your face that almost resemble Sesshomaru's except the markings are black and you have no tail." "Well Kouga and I have the same father, but different mothers. Wolves mate for life, but for some reason, our father mated with two women." "Oh, so where are you from?" "China." Sesshomaru looked at Selene out of the corner of his eye, but kept on walking.

Rin began to get bored with asking questions, so she climbed on top of Aun and fell asleep.

-----------------Another Week---------------

Sesshomaru stopped and pointed, "Over there is a hot spring, take Rin with you." Selene just shrugged and turned to Rin, "You want to go?" Rin jumped, "Of course!" Selene smiled and followed Rin as she ran all the way to the hot spring.

Upon arriving there, Selene could smell two other humans there. She stiffened, _'Great company'_ walking slowly around the corner, one woman looked up, "Who are you!?" "My friend and I were just coming here to enjoy ourselves, but since you're here, I think we'll……" "Kogome!" Rin shouted coming out from behind you. "Rin, oh how are you?" "I'm fine, I'm surprised to see you here!" "Me too, why don't you and your friend join Sango and I and we'll catch up." "mmhmm!" Rin nodded.

Sango tried to make some conversation with Selene since Rin and Kogome were chatting away, but as the conversation started it, all four girls heard a loud voice boom, "SESSOMARU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

All the girls quickly got out of the water, dressed and ran to see what was all the commotion about. Upon arriving at the scene, Selene noticed that Sesshomaru and a half-demon were fighting. "Oh boy, why won't the two brothers get along?" Kogome asked. _'Brothers?? Sesshomaru has a brother?' _"Somebody better step in before someone gets killed." Sango mumbled. Selene looked at the two and slowly stepped forward. She grabbed her sword and ran in to stop the fight.

There was a clash as the two swords collided. Selene's sword was holding Sesshomaru's brother's sword from attacking. Sesshomaru stopped his attack, so he wouldn't hurt Selene. "What are you doing." Sesshomaru asked. His brother backed away.

"I hate fighting, especially when it is between two siblings." "Hmph." Sesshomaru started to walk away. His brother began to run after him. "Hey we're not done…." "INUYASHA SIT!!" Kogome yelled. Inuyasha went pummeling to the ground, giving Selene enough to catch up with Sesshomaru and the group.

--------------------Kogome's POV------------------------

"Who the hell is that! And what does she think she's doing!" Inuyasha was throwing a fit. "Her name is Selene, she's a wolf demon, that's all I got out of her before we heard the fighting." Sango said. "I bet Kouga knows her. Let's go find that flee bag." Inuyasha stated. Nobody wanted to tell him no, for he already looked absolutely determined to find out who Selene was.

---------------------Kouga's POV-------------------------

Kouga could smell Kogome near by. He ran even faster to find her. But before he could get to where she was Inuyasha stepped right in front of Kouga. He grabbed Kouga, "So where do you think your going, flee bag?" "Hey mutt, you better let me go!!" Inuyasha's ears twitched, "I'll let you see Kogome if you tell me about a certain someone." Kouga sighed, "Let me down fist." Kouga was let down, "Who is it?" "A young wolf named Selene." Kouga looked shocked, "How do you know her?!?!" "She was with my brother." Kouga looked down, "She is my younger sister, I left her in the hands of Sesshomaru, so that hopefully he would keep her safe. Plus it is so that he will not touch our lands." "What about when Naraku is defeated." "Then she will come back with me and of course my soon wife, Kogome." Inuyasha's ears twitched again, his arms were crossed. "So you believe that your sister is defenceless?" "No, but I think she is weak, and that she would be very upset being with Ginta and Hakkaku all the time." "Well here is some news for you. She was able to stop my windscar from happening, she is even faster than you." Kouga looked shocked, "No….that can't be….she had a hard time keeping up with me……." Kouga looked troubled he then ran off to look for Selene. _'He forgot all about Kogome.'_ Inuyasha looked happily after Kouga, but then he got troubled. _'What did Kouga mean that she's slower than him and weak? Is she even telling the truth about her being his sister?'_


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMO!!! SOMETHING I FORGOT TO TELL EVERYONE… SESSHOMARU HAS BOTH ARMS. I KNOW THE STORY DOES NOT GO THAT WAY, BUT THIS IS MY STORY**

Selene walked quietly after Sesshomaru, many questions were pondering in her head. _'Who was Sesshomaru's brother? Why don't they get along? Why did Inuyasha smell like a half demon?' _Selene sighed. _'There is no way he'll answer my questions.' _

She walked slowly after Sesshomaru, "So…why do they call you Lord Sesshomaru?" He just kept walking, not saying anything. _'So that's his attitude.' _

Inuyasha could smell his brother up ahead. He quickened his pace. He had to find out who this Selene really was. _'Could she associated to Naraku?" _Questions kept pounding through his head, but yet he had no answers.

"Looks as if you have fancied my brother with your little show." Sesshomaru's cold voice said to Selene. "What show?" "Stopping his windscar with this blade of yours." "My blade is nothing of any use of much. All I know is that it came from my mother's fang." "Your mother?" "What? You thought I didn't have a mother!" Sesshomaru's cold eyes held Selene's eyes to his. "Kouga told me that you never knew your mother…and that you were weak, but after watching you with Inuyasha, it turns out your brother was wrong. You are much stronger than he thinks and happens to be faster…leaving me to the question, why did you fake that you were tired and weak." Selene green eyes twitched…Sesshomaru looked away, "Looks as if you will not tell me." Selene kept her mouth shut, leaving hidden secrets alone, a truth long forgotten.

--------A few months later back at Sesshomaru's castle---------

Selene had learned to hate Sesshomaru with all her life. She did not even wish to be in the same in-closed space as him. But Jaken always had tea ready and Selene loved to drink tea. But of course Sesshomaru was there.

Selene started mimicking his acts. Every movement of his hand, the way he sips his tea, the unreadable expression on his face. She tried to do her best to sit straight and copy every characteristic perfectly. "Tee-he!" Rin suddenly starts to giggle, "Selene, why are you acting funny and making weird faces?" she continues to giggle. _'Oh great, I look like an idiot!' _Selene thought hiding her face with her hands.

Sesshomaru never looked at Selene once or spoke a word. All he did was grunt.

Selene took the last sip of her tea then slowly got up. As she stood her senses started to perk up. Sesshomaru's expressionless face was no longer expressionless. "You feel that don't you, wolf." "Strong…" "Naraku." Sesshomaru was up and gone in a split second, Selene following.

Naraku stood in a graceful pose. "The first to find me is…Sesshomaru!" Naraku's evil grin was clear.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could through the thick forest, not minding the cuts and scrapes sharp and thorny branches inflict on his exposed flesh. "Wait up Inuyasha! Are you sure you sense Naraku?!" Kagome calls to you pedaling as hard as she can on her bike. "No doubt about it! I'm getting the strong stench of his disgusting odor! It's definetly Naraku!" He called back. His stomach flutters with excitement, for some reason he truly believed that this will be the end. _'This time, I swear, you won't get away Naraku!_'

Kikyou's POV

Once again Naraku's demonic aura has appeared after it had disappeared for many months. Now it's certain he's still alive. Somehow his aura seems different this time though, and deep down it caused Kikyou some concern. Before, she usually wouldn't bother seeking him out, she had planned to kill him once he had all the shards of the jewel in his posession, and send him and the jewel to hell together. But not this time. This situation called to her somehow, it sends warning chills through her clay body. "I have to investigate this situation, I must find out the meaning of all this." And with her mind made up, she headed in the direction of Naraku's location, which is not too far

Kouga's POV

It shouldn't take long with Kouga's speed to reach Naraku's location, and the exhiliration deep within seems to boost up his speed even more. He could feel it, after searching for Naraku for so long and seeking to avenge his slain comerades, this will finally be the day Naraku will be brought down. "This is it... My borthers, I swear, I will not fail to kill Naraku. Finally you will be able to rest in peace, I promise!"


	3. Chapter 3

Naraku snarls at Sesshomaru, ignoring Selene who was standing next to Sesshomaru and lunges towards Sesshomaru. He waits until Naraku is just about a foot away before he draws Toukijin and with a single swipe cuts Naraku's body in half. "Hmph, that was foolish Naraku, are you that desperate to hurt me that you are so careless? You're pathetic," he smirks at him. Naraku growls as his lower half reataches with its upper half. Sesshomaru he realizes he cannot be killed no matter how badly he's injured. _'His heart, where is it?' _They both battle until Selene cannot see them anymore.

'_Kouga'_ Selene felt her brother near. She could also smell him Kouga appears solo, Hakkaku and Ginta probably miles behind trying to catch up. "Kouga? What are you... Did you come here looking for Naraku as well?" she asks. "As well? You mean someone's already here trying to get his hands on that bastard?! No way, Naraku's head is mine!" he runs in to the fight. "Both Sesshomaru and Kouga have tracked down Naraku...maybe more of Naraku's enemies will come seeking him here as well," Selene suggest to herself. "And look, here they come now," She smiles as Inuyasha comes barging in just a minute after Kouga had arrived witht the rest of the group arriving behind him. Inyuasha runs to join the fight also.

"Is it true then? Naraku is really here?" Miroku asks. Selene nodded as she pointed to where Naraku stood, "I belive so..."

Selene saw Inuyasha being flown thorough the air. He landed only a few feet away from her. Inyuasha's scent began to change...and he began to get up slowly.

Selene looked at Inuyasha whose face if covered by his silver hair, before he lifts up his head to reveal his transformed face. "Inuyasha?!" Kogome jump back. Selene noticed Inuyasha's red eyes, sharp fangs, claws, and purple stripes on his cheeks. _'This... this isn't the usual Inuyasha!'_ she realized.

Mixed in with the loud explosions and shouts of 'Hiraikotsu' a loud scream can be heard very close by. Instantly Sesshomaru turned, not only realizing the scream, but also the scent of his transformed hanyou brother. He gives one last stroke of his sword to disintegrate the arms trying to restrict him and flees to the outside leaving the others to deal with Naraku. It takes him no more than couple of seconds to reach the outside and see as Inuyasha attacks Selene as she was defending Kogome and Shippo. Selene kept up a good fight. But Inuyasha slashed his claws into a weak point.

Sesshomaru walks up. "Hmph, as if a wolf like you could even put up a fight. Leave this pathetic hanyou to me." he says drawing his Toukijin.

Everywhere Selene looked there is fighting. Miroku and Sango battling Naraku, and on the other side her there was an enraged Inuyasha battling it out with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha charges towards Sesshomaru with great speed and Sesshomaru waits for him to come closer before he points his sword at him and energy shoots out of the tip and strikes Inuyasha but it's as though he feels no pain and he keeps pushing against the energy until he finally gets close enough to amazingly knock away Toukijin from Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru can't help but gasp surprised and has to scoot back as Inuyasha starts swinging his claws wildly at him, breaking Sesshomaru's armor in the first try.

"Stop it Inuyasha! Take back theTetsusaiga! Return back to your normal self!" Kagome says running up him holding the sword. For a second Inuyasha pauses to take breath, tired from all the wild strikes that miss his brother. It's all the time Sesshomaru needs to strike back and with his right hand he quickly takes hold of Inuyasha's neck and slams him down on the ground and with his left hand glowing green he readies himself to end his little brother's life.

"Stop!" Kagome shouts. Sesshomaru pauses for a second then closes his fist and punches him hard instead of slicing off Inuyasha's head as he inteded to do. The hit was hard and Inuyasha stops moving ans seems to be knocked out.

Sesshomaru backs away and Kagome rush to Inuyasha's side. "Are you okay?!" Kagome asks and then suddenly Inuyasha begins to stirr again and pushes Kagome away from him then prepares to strike her with his claws. Kogome rushed forward as she hugged Inuyasha tightly and pressed her lips against his in a desperate effort to stop him.

Sesshomaru turns away and picks up his Toukijin before he heads over to join the other fight. Selene sighs and looks back at Inuyasha. He looks in even worse shape. He lost a lot of blood with all that moving around in the fight with Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha," Kagome sobs holding him with his head resting on her lap. He doesn't move or respond, until for some reason he lifts his head and looks over to where the forest begins.

"So yet another one arrives to join the fight against Naraku," Selene says and turns to Inuyasha who of course stares with a happy look on his face, as though he's forgotten he's got a huge hole on his chest and is near death. "Kikyou," he whispers looking at the latest arrival who stares back at him, the love of her life, in such a poor state and she can't help but become enraged. She merely came to see what this was all about, but nobody hurts Inuyasha like this, his life belongs to her, and she will not allow anyone else to have it. With her bow in hand she draws an arrow and aims._ 'Today, Naraku will die today.'_

Selene looked down at Kogome. Kogome looked up with pleading eyes, "Help us please!" Selene looked up knowing what she had to do. She must use her tracking skills to find Naraku's heart.

Selene's whole body began to transform into a very pretty looking feline. Sesshomaru looked up at the transformed Selene. Her body is that of a huge white wolf. Her fur is white with random streaks of black and gray. Her tail long and furry. Her ears pointy.

Sesshomaru's eyes begin to glow bright red and his body goes through a transformation as well. He was a large white dog with red and blue eyes, standing just a tad taller than Selene. He was gong with Selene.

Kikyou looked at the two transformed demons. "I am coming with you two, Naraku will pay." Selene laid on her belly allowing Kikyou to climb up.


End file.
